A Song of Healing
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a songfic with three songs from The Ben Talor Band. It's got hot Ron, a disgruntled Mr. Weasley, an aroused Hermione, and a happy Lupin. Well, there are a whole lot of others but there's not room left. I hope you like it! R&R. By the by, this


Disclaimer- My ears are sunburned and this is the biggest bit of fluff I've ever written. I hope, however, that you won't mind because I want to write it and it makes me happy. I don't own any of the characters, JK Rowling does. I don't own the songs, they belong to The Ben Taylor Band. Basically, I own nothing except the chair in which I'm sitting. Be kind and review because I'd love you forever if you did.  
  
Hogwarts was a hubbub of activity. The "We're Finally Free" festival was in full fling. It had been going on since the, well, the end of the 2nd rise. That had been only a few weeks before. Jobs were halted; studies were cast aside like yesterday's oatmeal. People were caught up in the incredible euphoria of being able to walk out of their houses into the brilliant sunshine. It's amazing how wonderful the sun can feel when one has no worries. It's simply amazing how happy things can be in the wake of shadows. It's simply, utterly, completely amazing.  
  
Anyway, the biggest party in a century was in the making. Everyone was invited to Hogwarts for the festivities. "Herms, catch this," Ron yelled at the brunette as he tossed a bright, yellow streamer over a large, wood beam on the ceiling. She very nearly caught it but it went trailing past her to the floor (she and Ron were standing somewhat precariously on ladders.  
  
"Sorry!" she yelled back. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Honestly Herms! Don't worry, I'll go get it." With a flick of his wand it flew into his outstretched hand.  
  
"You never miss a chance to show off do you?"  
  
"I'm not showing off any more then you do! Now really, try to catch it this time; my arm is getting tired." He rubbed his forearm dramatically and she rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor, folding napkins. "Why can't people fold their own bloody napkins?" Harry inquired, looking up at the red head.  
  
"Because it's a party Harry. People aren't supposed to fold their napkins at a party. If you can't handle the job, however, I can go and tell Professor Lupin. I'm sure he could find someone more suitable to such a difficult job." He sent her a roughish grin before going back to his napkin which he had again botched. It wasn't that hard of a formation for most people (it was an ordinary pocket napkin) but he didn't have the willpower or patience to sit there and tough it out.  
  
"When did you get to be such a smart ass Gin?"  
  
"When'd you get to be such a lazy bum?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"If you want to live forever in denial Harry, that's your prerogative." He looked about to argue with her again but Professor Lupin walked into the room.  
  
"Everyone, everyone, come here." He waved his hands and the four that were in the room walked over to him.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, why the formality?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Did you get that off of your word of the day toilet paper Ron?" Ginny asked, receiving a glare from her brother.  
  
"Please, do be quiet," Remus said; a grin playing on his lips. After Dumbledore had so gamely sacrificed himself in the last day, Remus Lupin was again reassigned to professor-hood. In fact, he became the Vice Headperson, if you will. Professor McGonagall became Headmistress at Hogwarts. "I just wanted to announce that we have one hour and you look to have made little progress. Just use magic and be done with it. You still have to make yourselves presentable."  
  
"We killed Voldemort, why do we have to look nice?" Ron whined  
  
"Because Ron, it's nice to look nice," Hermione snapped. Despite their terrible losses: Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black (earlier), Mad-Eye Moody, and many others, they were hopeful. They had hope for the future, hope for each other, hope for the whole wizarding population.  
  
"I'll do it," Ginny said. She waved her wand over her shoulder with a simple little spell and the whole room was bedecked in splashes of every color imaginable.  
  
"GINNY! Where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My mother of course. It's a Female Family Secret."  
  
"Good job Ms. Weasley, now hurry along. You have yourselves to make presentable," Remus said, shewing his honorary godson and pupils away. Ginny had graduated the year previously so he supposed none of them were really his pupils anymore but it didn't change the way he felt.  
  
The four-some walked up the stairs to a private wing reserved for honored guests. Ron had to chuckle that he was considered an "Honored Guest" but that didn't stop him from reaping the benefits. They all had their best dress robes (new, all of them, donated by Madame Malkin). Harry's was his customary emerald green. Hermione's was a deep plum. Ginny's was a intense russet. Ron's was a stunning midnight blue.  
  
Hermione combed her curls and added the hair serum with which she'd fallen in love. Harry charmed his hair to lie lightly tussled. Ginny spun hers into an elaborate bun. Ron just ran his hand quickly through his and shaved away some stubble. They came out into the hall looking a million galleons. "Ron! You look fantastic."  
  
"As do you Herms," Ron said, blushing deeply.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," Harry whispered to Ginny, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"And you, Mr. Potter, couldn't possibly look better," she returned, both the complement and the kiss.  
  
"Get a room you two," Ron hissed, annoyed highly.  
  
"Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall," Hermione groaned, pulling a disgruntled Ron in the direction of the Hall. When they got there, there were already piles of people. All of the Weasleys were clumped together near the front platform. When Mrs. Weasley saw the four her face split into a grin.  
  
Percy's death had hit her hard. The death of a child would be hard on any mother. The circumstance was compounded, however by Percy's estrangement from the family prior to his death. He had never come back to ask for forgiveness and the rest of the family, in return, didn't forgive him. She had had a little over a year to get over it though, and she was coming out the other side. At least, in her heart she knew that Percy knew she loved him. She never stopped sending him notes and sweaters. She never missed an opportunity to wave madly at him on the street. Mr. Weasley, conversely, didn't have that luxury.  
  
After his son didn't even come to see him in the hospital when the snake bit him, he couldn't forgive him. He couldn't forgive him without an apology. Mr. Weasley had always been a caring father, a forgiving father, but he took Percy's actions as a personal affront. He felt betrayed, deeply betrayed. In that simple action, Percy severed ties between father and son years in the making. When Percy died Mr. Weasley's heart broke in two. He hadn't reconciled with his third born. He hadn't been there when his son needed him. He hadn't been able to get there in time. He tried; Lord knows he tried. When he heard.....but by then it was too late. Needless to say, he was never the same.  
  
"Ginny dear, you look beautiful! And you Hermione, a real rose. Harry, I see you're holding up well. You still need some meat on those bones, way too skinny!" Her eyes passed over Ron before it registered. She hadn't seen him in a long while. Ron was the special surprise that night. In the final battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione, the magic trio, faced Voldemort head on. Harry and Hermione were fine, leaving with only a few minor injuries. It was Ron who received the brunt of the attack. Voldemort had discovered months back that the way to hurt Harry the most wasn't to physically injure the boy, but to injure his most prized possession. That would be his friends. He chose Ron on a whim; it was terrible.  
  
Ron fell with a thud and Harry, in blind rage, sent a spell at the Dark Lord. With such power and passion behind the blow, Voldemort fell. The glint of triumph still gleamed in the old man's eyes as he shot back and crumpled into oblivion. Ron, however inadvertently, was the real hero of the day. Mrs. Weasley had spent three miserable weeks worrying about her youngest son. The party was the first opportunity for her to see him.  
  
"Hello Mum, ho-" but he wasn't allowed to finish. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Mum-Mum," he said in a strained voice. His mother's arms were cutting off his air-supply in the neck area. "Mum, I can't breathe," she immediately let go, tears in her brown eyes.  
  
"Ronny, oh dear. How are you? Is your wound healed? Have you been eating? Merlin! You look so thin!"  
  
"MUM!" he gasped, stopping her with his fingers over his lips. "I'm fine. It still hurts a little bit, here, I'll show you," he lifted up his robes and then the soft, blue sweater she had given him the previous Christmas. He displayed a very trim abdomen with a small, greenish, skull- shaped scar on his chest, next to his heart. The healers said he was lucky that it didn't go directly into his heart.  
  
"It's awful!" she said, tracing it softly with her fingers.  
  
"It's a load of bullocks," Ron blushed and dropped the fabric over the wound.  
  
"Ronny, is that an earring in your ear?" she implored, brushing aside a few locks of his red hair. He batted her hand away, blushing profusely.  
  
"I got it when we went to Spain a couple months ago. Please Mum, don't do this."  
  
"Just like Bill," she muttered, smiling brightly. "Come on, your father's been worried sick." It was true, Mr. Weasley had been worried sick. He was worried that another of his sons would die without a goodbye. Though he and Ron had been on reasonably good terms before it happened, he kept remembering missed opportunities to show his affection.  
  
Ron allowed himself to be towed over to his father who was speaking in a serious manner with Charlie. "Arthur! Look, look who came; look who came!" Mrs. Weasley was acting like a kid in a candy store. Mr. Weasley turned and his eyes went large.  
  
"Ron," he breathed out softly. It was a second before he closed the distance between them and threw his arms around his son's neck. It was a bit more comfortable then Mrs. Weasley's since Mr. Weasley could actually reach Ron's neck properly. "Don't ever do that to me again!" he whispered fervently in his son's ear. The two had tears falling down their faces.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it Dad," Ron laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Let's see it then," Mr. Weasley let out. Ron looked at him, surprised by his bluntness.  
  
"Show you what Dad?"  
  
"Your scar of course," he said, grinning impishly at his youngest son. "Oy, Bill, Charlie; Fred, George." The boys turned their heads. They too grinned and walked over. "I've just told Ron here to show his scar. Come on Ron, out with it! You look embarrassed, why would you be embarrassed. It's not like none of us have seen your chest before!" Ron's entire face became the color of a tomato.  
  
"Come on Ron! Let's see the blood and gore. I knew Voldemort wouldn't get the best of a Weasley...." Bill stopped immediately after he said it. Mr. Weasley stiffened but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not that amazing," Ron muttered. He pulled his robes up again and then pulled up his sweater slowly. He stopped when it was neck high. Mr. Weasley, like Mrs. Weasley, traced the scar with his finger. It looked like it hurt him a lot, Mr. Weasley I mean. "The healers said that if it had moved a quarter of a centimeter it would've gone straight into my heart. I guess it's just that lucky then." He dropped his robes down for what he hoped was the last time.  
  
"I see you've got an earring too?" Mr. Weasley said, his eyes traveling over Ron's face.  
  
"Yeah, Spain. We got drunk, and, well, that's what happened."  
  
"Following in your brother's footsteps then?" Bill asked, patting Ron roughly on the back. "Does me proud Ronny, does me proud!"  
  
"You look tired, come over here and sit down," Mr. Weasley lead Ron over to a nearby table and Ron sat down. "Ron," Mr. Weasley sounded flustered, his eyes were downcast.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"You know I love you right?" he looked up, his eyes burning into Ron's matching ones.  
  
"O' course I do Dad." Ron answered honestly, his hand wavering at his side. It wanted to reach out and touch the other man's hand.  
  
"Good, d'you think that Percy knew?" Ron's eyes went down to his napkin.  
  
"Dad, don't beat yourself up over that."  
  
"But do you think he did?"  
  
"I think deep down he knew," Ron grabbed his father's hand affectionately. "Just like deep down, you know he loved you. Percy made some really bad decisions. Just forgive him now and put it behind you." Mr. Weasley's eyes watered up and he pulled Ron into another hug.  
  
"It does me well to see you Ron. I don't think I could've taken it if another of my sons went on."  
  
"Good Dad, I'm glad to hear it. Now I've got to go prepare a little surprise."  
  
"You're enough of a surprise as it is!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"It's not for you all," he left with a mysterious grin.  
  
The party continued in usual party fashion. Drinks were passing all around. Food was disappearing like mad. Children were playing with the numerous party favors at each table. Adults were talking. Students were relishing in the fact that they were at school but weren't doing any work. That all stopped when Professor Lupin crossed the platform at the front.  
  
"Good evening friends!" he said jovially. He looked much better with a filled-out face and new robes. "I hope you are all having fun." his statement was met with applause and cheers. After seeing his chivalry in the war, their opinion about werewolves changed. "I have a special treat. I'm sure you've heard of Ron Weasley. He of course was incredibly instrumental in the fall of Voldemort." This was met with more cheers, especially from the Weasley clan. "He wishes to make a performance. I hope you enjoy. Ron Weasley everybody," he stepped off the stage and Ron walked out with a bright, orange, electric guitar slung over his shoulder. He had changed out of his robes and was wearing his navy sweater and blue jeans. The jeans were tattered slightly and hung loose on him. His feet housed flip-flops that stuck out under his turn-ups.  
  
An electric chill went up Hermione's spine. He looked hot. He was muscular from training they'd received at the Auror training facility. Dumbledore had written them a personal recommendation. His hair was perfectly disheveled and she love his earring. He walked up the front. "Hello everyone, excuse me." He pulled off his sweater, revealing a pale blue T-shirt that clung tightly to his chest. Yet another chill went up Hermione's spine, this time augmented by an audible groan. Ginny looked at her, grinning. "Okay, I'm to be your entertainment for tonight. This first song is one that I wrote while in hiding." He strummed lightly on his guitar and then let out with the most beautiful voice Hermione had ever heard.  
  
"Across the sunrise  
  
And covered by windows and blinds  
  
Away from wandering eyes as they struggle for something to see  
  
Hiding, don't want anybody to find them and try to deprive them  
  
Of all of those magical breathes that they breathe  
  
Around the corner and up the elevator a floor  
  
Between the smoke and the movement she uses the music to see  
  
Hidden, but living and breathing, a lesson, a vision,  
  
if only they'd listen they'd see  
  
There'd be no more running away  
  
And no more missing that midnight train  
  
They go so much faster now days  
  
And good thing cause you need to be home before light  
  
It won't be easy at first but you'll have to get used to it sometime  
  
It's only for the rest of your life.  
  
We've come to help you decide  
  
How to spend the rest of your days and nights  
  
We understand that you've tried it before and it froze you alive  
  
And if you could have only been free you'd have listened to reason  
  
Before you had wasted our time  
  
Well it's going to be different this time  
  
There'll be no more running away  
  
No more missing that midnight train  
  
They go so much faster now days  
  
And good thing cause you need to be home before light  
  
It won't be easy at first but you're bound to get used to it sometime  
  
It's only for the rest of your life  
  
Only for the rest of your life"  
  
He ended to deafening applause. "Thank you, thank you. Unfortunately for me, probably fortunate for you, I'm only allowed to stay up here for two songs. It's healer's orders and you know how that is. That first song was about a lot of people. This next and last song is for one person in particular. Hermione, this one's for you," Hermione gave a little gasp. She was deaf to everything except Ron.  
  
"If you'd like to come out on the ocean with me,  
  
I know some places that you'd have to go to believe,  
  
And if you're feeling afraid then we can wait till you're dreaming  
  
And getcha one 'nem yellow submarines  
  
Everyone's floating on some old school magical potion  
  
Just blowing off steam  
  
Aqua marines and mermaid limousines  
  
And the sea sends waves to sing your praise  
  
And the nighttime's on fire from the lights above the world  
  
across the way  
  
And it would be a shame if you were not to wake up,  
  
If you forgot to wake up  
  
Please don't be afraid,  
  
It's safe enough to wake up  
  
Now you can forget everything that you said  
  
And every lesson that you ever learned to regret  
  
Stop trying to guess what's coming up next  
  
And look up at the sunset.  
  
Even if you feel as though you haven't got a second to spare,  
  
I don't care.  
  
You don't have to wonder what to wear  
  
And the sea sends waves to sing your praise  
  
And the nighttime's on fire from the lights above the world  
  
across the way  
  
And it would be a shame if you were not to wake up,  
  
If you forgot to wake up  
  
Please don't be afraid,  
  
It's safe enough to wake up  
  
Even if you feel as though you haven't got a second to spare,  
  
I don't care.  
  
And it would be a shame if you were not to wake up,  
  
If you forgot to wake up  
  
Please don't be afraid,  
  
It's safe enough to wake up"  
  
Hermione was beaming. Hermione was elated. The calls of the crowd were that of begs. "An encore eh? Well, my healer's not here, why not. I'll finish it up and then I've got to go and see how my song went over with the most beautiful woman in the room, aside from my mum o'course."  
  
"What if just like everyone else  
  
You were kidding yourself  
  
And you decided the love you'd been resisting  
  
Had only your best interests in mind  
  
Would you look at yourself in the mirror and try  
  
To restore your illusions with lies  
  
Or would you sit like you do sometimes  
  
In the kitchen and smile  
  
What if just like everyone else  
  
You were fooling yourself all along  
  
And what you had believed would be right turned out to be so wrong  
  
Ooh, just like everyone else, just like everyone else,  
  
just like everyone else.  
  
But how come every time I go inside  
  
I've got to be so scared  
  
It seems almost as if every time I close my eyes I disappear  
  
If I remember correctly I meant to repent it  
  
What if just like everyone else  
  
I've be fooling myself all along  
  
And that which I perceived to be weak turned out to be so strong  
  
Ooh, just like everyone else, just like everyone else,  
  
just like everyone else.  
  
Ooh, just like everyone else, just like everyone else,  
  
just like everyone else"  
  
Ron left the stage and jogged over to Hermione. Without thinking, she thrust her lips onto his lips and all that was seen or felt was electric......  
  
A/N- I hope you liked it. Now it's time for you to do a little thing I like to call REVIEW. You can do it, I promise. Just push the little button thing at the bottom of the page. I'd be eternally grateful, please no flames though. Now REVIEW! 


End file.
